


All the Cherries

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: A little bit naughty, F/M, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: Franco surprises Elizabeth with a late night picnic.
Relationships: Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Webber Baldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	All the Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters.  
> For entertainment purposes only.

“Where are we going?” Elizabeth whispered as Franco led her down the stairs with only the light from his cell phone.

“Shhh. Don’t wake the kids,” he whispered.

“It’s two o’clock in the morning,” Elizabeth reminded him.

“I know. It takes them forever to go to sleep during the summer.”

“Are we leaving?” Elizabeth asked, as Franco unlocked the back door.

“Just going outside,” he whispered.

He led Elizabeth to a space where the grass was covered with a large blanket. There was a covered basket and a mysterious insulated bag. Franco sat on the blanket and motioned for his wife to join him. “We’re having a midnight picnic. Well, not midnight, but… a late-night picnic.” He turned a trio of battery powered lanterns that he had set on the blanket. “Safer than candles,” he shrugged. The last thing he wanted to do was set the blanket, yard, and house on fire in the middle of the night.

Elizabeth smiled and covered her mouth, letting out a little squeal over this happy surprise. They had had very little time for themselves with the kids stuck at home all summer. “What have we got?” she asked, eagerly reaching for the basket.

The night air was comfortable and there was little humidity. As their eyes adjusted to the dim lights, the stars seemed to appear brighter.

Elizabeth sat with her legs crossed and flipped the latch that kept the basket closed. There was a towel cushioning and covering everything inside. She laughed as she placed the contents of the basket onto the blanket: two crystal bowls; about a dozen silver spoons; three zipped bags full of crushed chocolate sandwich cookies, marshmallows, and sliced almonds; jars of chocolate, caramel, strawberry, and butterscotch syrup; a jar of maraschino cherries, and a silver ice cream scoop. “I like where this is going,” Elizabeth whispered.

Franco emptied the insulated bag. He set two pints of ice cream and a can of whipped cream with the other items. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “An ice cream sundae buffet for my queen,” he announced. “You can have as many cherries as you want because _the kids will never know_.” He put his finger to his lips to emphasize the secrecy of their snack.

Elizabeth saw that the ice cream containers were chocolate and vanilla. All the extras in the picnic basket would allow her to mix up whatever she wanted. Her eyes lit up with mischief. “We can eat the whole jar of cherries, and throw it away, and the kids will never even know it was here,” she giggled.

Franco took the lids off the ice cream tubs and presented her with a bowl and the scoop. “Live the dream, baby,” he laughed. While she got herself some ice cream, he opened all the jars and stuck a spoon in each one.

She scooped ice cream into the other bowl and gave it to her husband. She mixed chocolate and vanilla for them both. “We’ll destroy all the evidence,” she laughed, continuing with the conversational theme of their sundae subterfuge.

Elizabeth topped her ice cream with caramel and strawberry syrup, added cookies, and sprinkled on a few almonds. Franco used chocolate, caramel, and butterscotch syrup, and cookies. He topped both dishes of ice cream with a mountain of whipped cream. Elizabeth added six cherries. Franco added four more cherries to her sundae with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I know you want them. You know you want them,” he teased. He added some to his sundae as well.

“You’re right. I do,” Elizabeth admitted. When she had been pregnant with Aiden, she ate cherries from straight the jar.

They clinked their dishes together in a mock toast before indulging themselves.

“I’m going to be sick,” Elizabeth announced a few minutes later, setting her dish on the ground. “My eyes were bigger than my stomach.” There was a swirl of melted chocolate and vanilla left in her bowl.

She laid down and put her hands on her stomach. “That was so good,” she said. It might have been a simple treat, but she loved that her husband had planned this for her… just because. There was no special occasion. He just wanted her to be happy.

Franco finished his sundae and laid down next to his wife. He caught a chill from the slight breeze and a belly full of ice cream.

Elizabeth snuggled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. “I’ll keep you warm,” she told him. She was tingling with goosebumps from the breeze. It was easy to forget how a warm day could turn into a cool summer morning. "It's a shame we have to behave out here,” she sighed.

“We don’t _have_ to,” Franco suggested. “We need to burn some calories so we can finish all the cherries.”

“It’s all about the evidence,” Elizabeth agreed, making herself comfortable as she straddled her husband. She could feel that he did not need any encouragement. She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, “Does ice cream turn you on?”

“You turn me on,” he told her before taking her mouth in a kiss.

“You didn’t bring another blanket?” she asked, knowing it was hopeless. The proverbial cat was out of the bag. Her hands freed him while he slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed his fingers against her providing a tease of the pleasure she would soon feel.

Elizabeth sucked in her breath, “God, I hope no one is looking out their window with a telescope,” she said. They were both mostly clothed, but they were still being quite indecent in their back yard.

“No drones flying overhead,” Franco suggested as his wife settled onto him, setting the pace as she rode him. “No satellites collecting Google map data,” he added. Elizabeth responded with heightened arousal as he thought of ways they might be caught in the act. “Does the traffic helicopter fly over our neighborhood?” he asked in a husky voice.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out loud as she climaxed with her husband. She collapsed onto his chest, still tingling all the way to her toes.

“You’re a naughty little minx,” Franco whispered.

“I don’t even care if we make the morning news,” Elizabeth told him, breathing heavily. She felt young, alive, and free. She also felt happy, appreciated, and loved. His surprise had been just what she needed, even though he had not made provisions for them to have a quickie in the yard. “We had to do something so we can finish all the cherries.” Her voice was sultry.

Franco clumsily felt around for the jar of cherries not wanting to move from his position. When he found the right jar, he brought it close. He reached inside and fished one out.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and took the cherry and licked the sticky red juice from his fingers. She returned the favor, popping one sweet little maraschino into his mouth. They fed each other until all the cherries had been consumed.

“That’s all,” Elizabeth told him with a pout.

Despite knowing that the rising sun would begin to break the morning sky soon, Franco licked his lips and said, “There’s still some whipped cream left.”

—END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going outside my comfort zone again. I hope you enjoy this. Feedback is appreciated and can be left anonymously.


End file.
